This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The SMB XAS group co-organized a microXAS imaging workshop at the 2009 SSRL/LCLS Users? Meeting (Oct 21). The workshop was widely attended by researchers from a range of scientific communities including biology, chemistry, physics and geology. Invited presentations covered various aspects of x-ray based imaging techniques and data analysis tools. Several scientific applications were presented, and users were introduced to the SSRL facilities.